1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with alignment systems used for coordinated alignment relationships of independent support elements used for supporting a structure. In one embodiment, but not the only embodiment contemplated by the inventor, the structure is a vehicle having wheel and tire assemblies. Examples of wheeled structures include, but are not limited to, passenger cars, straight trucks, semi-tractor trailer rigs, motorcycles, airplane landing gear, train car axle sets, powered and un-powered carts, racing vehicles, and high performance bicycles.
A gyroscope and an integrated inclinometer arrangement is used to determine wheel angles relative to a vehicle centerline or other data plane or point. Based on data output from the gyroscope and the integrated inclinometers various initial alignment set up or realignment adjustments can be made to the target vehicle or structure.
2. Description of Related Technology
Known alignment systems run the technological gamut from string based systems, mechanical measurement systems, optical alignment systems, target alignment systems, laser-based systems and camera imaging (machine vision) systems. Today's devices for aligning a vehicle however are all systems that require significant setup time before actual alignment functions are performed on the vehicle. Production and dedicated alignment machines are cumbersome and are not designed to be transportable. Portability is one advantage of this invention.
Correct wheel/tire and chassis alignment is critical to a vehicle's handling performance, as it allows the tire contact patches to work effectively through all phases of suspension motion. Automotive research related to alignment is well developed but evolves with advances in vehicle suspension design and the improved handling of the contemporary vehicle as compared to vehicle of the late twentieth century. Production vehicles have a preferred alignment set-up depending on the application and conditions. Special purpose vehicle alignment is particularly important in high performance applications, such as racing vehicles, where small changes in alignment can have a dramatic handling impact effecting not only the handling of the vehicle but vehicle stability, rolling resistance, tire adhesion, tire wear management and high speed control, and fuel mileage considerations. However proper wheel alignment is important for all vehicles, such as racecars, trucks, cars, airplanes, trains, motorcycles, go-karts, mopeds. The present invention can also be used for aligning the treads on bulldozers, tanks, and snowmobiles and can be used for aligning a variety of other components. For instance, the system can be used in aligning structural components such as the bridge stanchions and supports, girders and beams in a building, the supports for cameras, just to mention a few diverse applications.
Vehicle manufacturers and vehicle dealerships as well as many commercial automobile and truck service facilities are equipped with sophisticated and expensive wheel and vehicle alignment systems based on the above noted technology rather than on the gyro based alignment system of this invention.
The inventor of the invention set forth herein has developed and patented several alignment systems that are laser based. Although these patents are laser based and don't rely on the use of a gyroscope as herein disclosed, they present information describing various alignment system aspects that apply to alignment systems in general. The patents referred to are U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,893 for a “Process and System for Measuring Alignment of Automotive Vehicle Suspension” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,011 for a “Laser Plane Vehicle Alignment System.” Both of these patents are herein incorporated by reference.
Another laser alignment system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,196 to Woodruff In this device a laser and a sensor module are provided. They are both secured to their respective spindles of the vehicle's wheels by means of a magnet. The sensor module and the laser housing each have the ability to rotate. However, mounting and setting the sensor modules and laser housing can be time consuming, and can be difficult as well depending on the configuration of the wheel rim or tire spindle. In addition, if the laser sensor and laser housing is not secured properly or consistently, erroneous measurements can result. Lastly, because the laser housing and module are constructed as a single piece, the laser can only be used for the single purpose of vehicle wheel alignment, and cannot be easily adapted or removed for other purposes.